Danny Phantom Z Chapter 2
by CNmekini0128pinescharter.net
Summary: As promised, training under Goku proves to be more than Team Phantom could have ever anticipated, and learn more about the past surrounding the events that unfolded. However, once the dust starts to settle after their day's work, Sam asks a question: how you know about ghosts? Little do they know, an enemy of team Phantom waits nearby, watching them with interest.


Danny Phantom Z

CHAPTER 2

Fade to the training site on a floating rock island in the Ghost Zone. A ghost ray is fired across the site. Pan to show Tucker with his hand raised. Tucker gets tired.

Goku: That's good. I did a great job teaching you the basics. Afterall, I was, technically, a ghost myself, so I know how the system works.

Tucker: [turns invisible] Hey, look! Nobody can see me.

Danny: Ugh, that's just a standard power.

Goku: You're getting the hang of using your powers. I wonder what lesson I should teach you next. Maybe you guys are ready for some advanced energy attacks.

Gohan: You sure they're ready for that?

Goku: Maybe you could try doing a Kamehameha wave with your ecto-energy.

Danny: What's a Kamehameha wave?

Gohan: The Kamehameha is the first energy attack my dad used after watching the turtle hermit do it. Let me show you.

Gohan cupped his hands, charges his energy, and fires it at floating rock island, and it exploded.

Goku: The Kamehameha is a technique. Multiple factors lead to techniques being more effective than basic maneuvers. This process can charge your energy for maximum effectiveness. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and energy is concentrated into a single point.

Sam: The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy.

Gohan: It can create a powerful explosion when released. I can use my energy to create any item I have seen or can imagine. But other than that, something happens when you use a move like that. It's like it brings the best out of you when you use that technique. Your energy gets stronger when these kinds of focuses.

Goku: Do you have any questions? [Team Phantom is silent] Alright then, let's train.

Cut to Danny with Gohan.

Danny: Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-Kamehameha wave at a rock island and it blows up]

Gohan: That's pretty good. With a little more practice, You can blow up ten of those islands.

Danny: Well, I'm used to using energy.

Cut to Tucker with Goku.

Tucker: I think I got it. Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [trying to fire an ecto-Kamehameha, but the wave of light fizzles out.] Darn!

Goku: You have to focus. Don't just force it to come out.

Tucker: I like to see you do it.

Goku: Very well. [cupped his hands, charges his energy] Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-kamehameha wave, and the momentum of the wave cuts a furrow in the ground. Tucker's eyes widen, in surprise]

Cut to Sam, alone and eyes closed.

Sam: Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-kamehameha wave at a rock island and it blows up] I can't believe it… I did I really like that?

Cut to Tucker.

Tucker: This isn't fair! My friends were able to do it?! Ka...me...ha...me...ha! [fires an ecto-kamehameha wave at a rock island and it blows up]

Cut to Goku standing next to Gohan.

Goku: Good. You kids are making some progress in your training. If we continue at this pace, you will be able to easily handle those new ghosts.

Danny: That reminds me… what were those things? They're different than the ones I'm used to.

Sam: Ghosts are supernatural creatures from an alternate dimension known as the Ghost Zone. The area of ectoplasm was believed to revolutionize the way we view science. Except now they're different. I'm the occult expert on this team.

Goku: Agreed. People believe that ghosts are created specifically for terrorizing, to hurt. In case you come across the ghosts from yesterday, they might be prepared for you this time. I doubt that the person sending these ghosts after you will make the same mistake twice. Another important thing to remember is that ghosts are dead. Some may look like Earthlings, but if you can't sense life energy from them, then you know they're not humans. But since you're half-humans, we can sense you.

Danny: Ghosts don't have life energy.

Tucker: Their ectoplasm is new and unpredictable.

Goku: Judging by the way they were created, they have a lot more energy than humans. Being dead means that they don't have to get tired, which is an issue since we're the flesh and blood type. And that might be a problem. Alright, back to work. You guy know how to work your energy, now you need to work on your other powers.

Tucker: You mean that there is more than firing ghost beams?

Goku: If it was that simple, then I wouldn't bother training you. Alright, since you're new at this, let's do something simple. Like flying around the world ten times.

Team Phantom gets shocked.

Danny: Ten…

Tucker: ... Laps…

Sam: ... Around the world?

In the Ghost Zone, Team Phantom is flying as fast as they can while Gohan tracks them with a speed scanner and Goku takes mental notes in his head. Several rocky rings pop down from an island and ghost blasts come out of a swirling portal. Team Phantom flips through the rings then dodge the blasts hard. Scene change to Team Phantom standing and tired.

Danny: Is it over?

Goku: Now that you're done with your warm-up. Time to get started on your actual training.

Team Phantom's eyes widen.

Danny: Are you serious?

Sam: My legs feel like ectoplasm.

Goku: Now, you guys must use your energy and use all of your standard ghost powers.

Team Phantom glow their color as they levitate and turn invisible and intangible in midair.

Goku: Good, now stay like that until I see how long you can control your energy. And if you meet my expectations, you get to learn another move.

Gohan: You should listen to Goku. Learning new moves can help you in battle.

Pan to the sky. Pan down to Team Phantom, lying on the ground.

Danny: Sheesh… You gotta be careful about how much energy you use.

Sam: I think I've used up all my energy.

Goku: Yeah, you need to be careful about that. If you weren't ghosts, you might be dead right now.

Gohan: Your regenerative healing factor will give you your energy back.

Goku: You guys have worked hard. Maybe we can take a short break.

Sam: Well, if you insist. But I must know… How is it that you know so much about ghosts? What happened that allowed you to know so much about ghosts?

Tucker: A story? Can I get some popcorn?

Danny: I'm quite curious, too. You know a lot about us, yet we don't know a single thing about you.

Goku: Well, I was the leader of the Z-Fighters since I was a boy.

Sam: Seriously? But records say that you were twelve when you led the team.

Goku: Saiyans naturally possesses vast superhuman strength, far greater than that of Earthlings and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting.

Danny: Wow! You lead a team of adults since you were twelve.

In black, show the fighters, silhouetted, pausing at the third one. Vegeta's silhouette shows Vegeta.

Goku: That's right. I was the leader of the Z-Fighters. The second strongest Saiyan, Vegeta, and Gohan formed the Saiyan trio and lead the force that drove the dragon team into winning battles. Obviously, there are more fighters in our team back then. The Saiyans were the best fighters on the team. We still have to train, even now. Why else do you think we moved to a small town where people are too busy dealing with their own problems? We were able to beat every threat that came our way. Then, we got some intel from Yemma saying something interesting happening in hell. After using instant transmission, the team was ready to fight with us leading the team.

Gohan: Then, everything changed…

Fade to a gray dome station. Its exact dimensions are not known, although it is easily gargantuan. Its exterior was shaped more like a base and had green lights around its surface.

Goku: We found a station that was a structure located somewhere in a district of hell. The battle began inside of it. We were ordered to destroy it, so we went inside to do it.

Cut to a wall of the dome with a counter nearby. The Saiyans busts through a wall filled with ghosts. Vegeta charges at a ghost. The ghost punches Vegeta, but Vegeta blocked it. He punches and decapitates the ghost. He hovers over another one and blasts it. Gohan fights another ghost and blasts it away. Goku fights a ghost and blasts it.

Flashback Goku: Remember the reason why we are here, guys.

Flashback Gohan and Vegeta: We know.

The Z-Fighters take off.

Goku: Once we made our way through the guards, we advanced to the center. We got through the areas of the base, beating anything that stood our way. Until we came across a problem.

Flashback Goku: We're close.

Cut to the trio, who are flying, landing on the floor. Suddenly, a large ectoplasmic dome closes itself over the Saiyans.

Flashback Gohan: Huh?

Intercom: Welcome, Saiyans, to this zone. This is the last thing you'll ever see.

Flashback Vegeta: Get over yourself. Do you really think you're a match for a Saiyan?

Intercom: Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you escape this place alive. Rise, Ghosts. [Three ghosts appear in the room.] I hope you like them. I've spent a very, very long time perfecting the ectoplasmic formula that created ghosts. These ghosts are enhanced by me.

Flashback Gohan: Three vs. Three. This shouldn't be too hard.

Flashback Goku: Check your math again. It's us, two, vs. them, three. I'm going to go find a way to take this base down. I'm sure you two can handle some ectoplasmic blobs in my absence. [Takes off]

Intercom: Stop him!

The ghosts charge at him. Gohan and Vegeta disappear and reappear in front of the ghosts and knocks them back. Vegeta charges at a ghost, who returns in kind.

Flashback Vegeta: Woah, this guy was serious when he said he enhanced these ghosts. They're stronger than before.

The ghost punches him, but Vegeta dodged it, and another ghost punched him from behind. Cut to Vegeta, still hurling in mid-air. A ghost charges at him, but Vegeta kicks him away. Vegeta fires an energy blast at the ghost, but the ghost dodges it.

Cut to Gohan, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with a ghost. Gohan punches, kicks, and slams it to the floor. A cloud of smoke appears, and Gohan leaps out of it.

Flashback Vegeta: That's one down. Two more to go.

Cut to Goku, flying in the air. Pull back across the space to show it as a huge, nearly empty hangar. At its other end is an object: a processing unit.

Goku: I'm almost there to the unit. When Gohan and Vegeta were busy taking care of the ghosts, I went to take out the unit. The hangar was completely unguarded.

Danny: Sounds a little suspicious.

Sam: They couldn't leave it alone without anyone guarding it.

Goku: Unfortunately, you were right.

Goku stops on the floor, after which the door closes behind him.

Flashback Goku: I've been baited.

Intercom: So, the leader of the Z-Fighters is coming to save the day. No matter, have fun with this, Saiyan.

A blur, at superhuman speed, moves by Goku. Pan to reveal an android ghost.

Intercom: Goku, you've met your match. Your life will rot in hell. Destroy him, Android Ghost.

Android Ghost's "eyes" turn red and scans Goku.

Android Ghost: Being is designated: Male. Warrior: Class A. Identified as Goku. Directive: Terminate.

Flashback Goku: Show me what you got.

Flashback Goku charges at Android Ghost, but it disappeared at the last second.

Goku looks behind it and looks shocked to see Android Ghost behind him. Goku charges for it, but it vanished.

Flashback Goku: This thing is no slouch.

Intercom: Of course not, it has all the fight motion-captured data I recorded. Along with some… ghost powers.

Android Ghost teleports behind Goku and punches him away. Android Ghost turns invisible and blasts Goku to the floor. We zoom out to see him in a viewscreen. Vlad Plasmius and Dr. Gero are watching.

Dr. Gero: Things look like pretty good right now.

Fade to Vegeta, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with two ghosts. He elbows one away and disappears and reappears to pound him to the floor. He fires an energy wave at it. The flash filled the entire room. Vegeta lands to the floor and gets punched by a ghost.

Cut to Gohan, charging a Kamehameha.

Flashback Gohan: Hang on, Vegeta!

Goku is lying on the floor, unconscious. Android Ghost is standing over him. One of its hands has a green sphere of energy. Android Ghost growls as it thrusts its hand out, the energy sparkling. Goku opens his eyes to see the sphere. Goku knocks it away with his energy. He stands and turns into a ghost.

Vlad: What's going on?

Dr. Gero: His energy has disappeared.

Fade to the last ghost, raising its hand at Vegeta.

Flashback Gohan fires a Kamehameha wave at the ghost, which disintegrated it.

Flashback Vegeta: I could've handled that, you know.

Flashback Gohan: You're welcome.

They both stopped sensing Goku.

Flashback Gohan: Father?

Cut to Dr. Gero and Vlad.

Vlad: What is going? I've never seen anything like it. His aura ectoplasmic.

Dr. Gero: This doesn't look good. It is a very powerful form. Let's get out of here! [takes off]

Zoom in on Vlad.

Vlad: This isn't over. [takes off]

Cut to Goku. Android Ghost charges at him, but Goku blocked his kick and knocked him away. Goku stops and stands up straight, the scene becomes the ceiling, he blazes a ball of energy above his head high. Goku bends over and throws the ball. Cut to the crippled Android Ghost. It stands there, in front of the unit, with no emotion as the ball comes closer, pulsing with ectoplasmic lightning. Prepare for impact! In a burst of yellow light, parts fly out and clear away. Cut to the floor, there's a broken unit on the floor, a computer, too. Android Ghost's head falls, an arm lands as well, one leg falls off. A knee descends and bounces. A dented hand, a foot, too. Pan right to show more, a body with one leg gone, a neck crashes down, too. Goku falls from the sky and lands on his boots.

Intercom: Warning: Unit has been a breach. Activate self-destruct sequence. Five minutes to detonation.

Cut to the exterior, the base explodes, in a burst of light, debris fly out and clear away.

Back to the current time.

Goku: And that's the story. I destroyed the unit. I used my instant transmission to get us out safely. But I lost my ghost powers. Thanks to them, I survived, was able to get used out. The three of us went back to our normal lives. Vegeta went off somewhere to continue his training. I stayed with my family.

Danny: That was an interesting story.

Gohan: That was a pretty long story. I guess it's time to get some rest.

Team Phantom's eyes widen, in surprise.

Goku: What's wrong?

Pan to show a man, in a Saiyan armor that bore a very striking resemblance to Vegeta with a green aura around him, standing behind Goku and Gohan.

Man: You don't need to fear. I'm not looking for a fight.

Goku: You may look like Vegeta, but I know you're not him.

Man; I've been studying you guys. I've seen your growth and potential.

Danny: I don't trust you.

Man: If you want to fight, you wouldn't stand a chance.

Goku: I'm sorry, but it's going to take some time for us to trust you. So, maybe you should- [puts a hand on the man's shoulder]

The man throws a kick that sends Goku flying; he crashes down and skids onto the ground.

Man: I apologize. My reflexes are very strong.

Goku powers up and charges at the man, but he turned intangible at the last second.

Goku: Did he just phase through my kick?

Gohan: Did father not make contact?

Goku punches him, to no avail.

Goku: I can't touch him.

He points her hands and a beam of energy heads for the man. He blocks it with a wave of his hand.

Goku: [Eyes widen] No!

Sam: Goku's Kamehameha didn't work

Danny: He blocked it with one hand, without a single scratch on it.

Gohan: Guys stand back.

Gohan steps into the fight.

Man: Sorry to tell you this, but the two of you won't make a difference. Goku and Gohan charge at the man.

Fade to Dash's laboratory. A ghost sleeps down in a pod.

Dash: Phew! I was almost caught by parents. If they found out about my secret laboratory, I would be ground for like a week. That would be bad. Especially, when I'm so close to finishing my ghost. Anyway. This bag came through my ghost portal. These things look like seeds. A glowing red orb appeared on Dash's hands. The orb glows and reveals the dark figure's face.

Dark Figure: Greeting, Dash. By now, you should have received a bottle of ectoplasm and a bag of seeds inside them. These aren't your typical regular seeds. These are saibamen seeds that I picked up during my time. My instructions are simple, plant them somewhere nobody can find, sprinkle a small amount of ectoplasm in the bottom, and the saibamen should be ready for the picking. After the incident yesterday, I can't afford to let you mess this up, so I know a location.

Fade to the training site. Goku and Gohan charge at the man, but he creates a shield around himself to block their attacks.

Sam: They're hitting him.

Danny: Yeah, but he's not even the least bit worried.

Goku and Gohan step back.

Gohan fires an energy wave at the man who absorbs it with one hand and shoots it back at Gohan with the other hand. Gohan dodges the attack.

Man: Had enough. I did tell you it was pointless to try and fight me. Please stop.

Goku: We haven't lost just yet. I have one last trick up my sleeve.

Goku takes to the air and floats in mid-air over the ground. He charges his spirit bomb and tosses it down to the man.

Tucker: This looks so cool.

Goku's spirit bomb hits the shield head-on and envelops the screen in blue-white light and ground debris.

Cut to Team Phantom, with their eyes widened.

Sam: That was a lot of power.

Danny: I like to see a bully stuff me in a locker.

Tucker: I could easily win over a girl with that kind of brawn.

Gohan: That spirit bomb was amazing, father. Even better than the good old days.

Everyone's eyes widen, in shock. The rest of the smoke dissipates to reveal the man, unfazed in his shield. His shield disappears.

Gohan: Who are you?!

Sam: This guy is strong!

Man: Maybe I should tell you my name and my title. My name is Yamoshi and I am the first Super Saiyan.

Everyone is in shock.

Gohan: As in… _the_ first Super Saiyan?!

Goku: But I thought you were dead!

Yamoshi: Technically, I am.

Goku: What are you doing here?

Danny: This guy is in our history books. Maybe he's here because he wants to make up the history he missed.

Yamoshi: Well. I heard you guys were training so I decided to help you out a bit.

Team Phantom is shocked. Z-Fighters are smirking. Yamoshi is smiling.

Narrator: What's this… the first Super Saiyan is actually here?! And he's going to train everyone. It looks like these guys are in one hell of a work-out! Next time on Danny Phantom Z!


End file.
